Naruto the Hokage Bounty Hunter
by sageof6way
Summary: Naruto is teleported into the Star Wars Universe and become a Bounty Hunter. It is placed in the Old Republic Game. Not sure on pairing if any. I was thinking of Lana Beniko
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto or Star Wars**

 **Naruto the Hokage Bounty Hunter**

 **The Birth of the Bounty Hunter**

XXX

Naruto had seen much in his life. From the battle with the Missing Ninja Zabuza and Haku. The Battle with several self-proclaimed gods. The battle with the mother of all chakra. However the Seventh Hokage had got a report of a massive weapon being built that warrant him some concern. "Do we have any clue what this weapon is?" asked Naruto a blond man in his late twenties.

"I believe it is meant to eradicate all chakra on the planet," said black haired man equal in age. However he was missing an arm. "Orders, Hokage-sama."

Naruto knew it was serious with how his old friend addresses him. "I believe it will take two of us," said Naruto. "Are you coming, Sasuke."

"Sure," said the man.

The two told their love ones where they where going. The two strongest Shinobi leave on their most important mission.

XXX

Naruto and Sasuke both appear at the weapons location. "Here is the plan," said Naruto. "We will split up and find out where the weapon is."

"If either of us run into trouble, we will flair our chakra," said Sasuke.

The two take out the guards with little effort. Splitting off from each other they take separate paths.

XXX

Sasuke just broke away from his rival and was making short work off the enemy ninjas. Walking into a room he sees several coffins rising. "Edo Tensei?"

The lids fall off the three coffins and he sees several enemies from his past. Itachi, Kakazu and Kisame. "This will be a problem."

Sasuke goes through hand seal and slams a fist full of Lightening into Itachi friing the seal inside destroying the undead body. Sasuke dodges the sword wielding Mist Ninja and using lightening infused in his sword shocks Kisame as well as taking out a seal Naruto gave him. He seal Kisame away with the capture seal.

Kakazu went through hand seal. "Fire Style: Dragon Flame bombs," said the bounty hunter.

Sasuke eyes narrow. "Tch,"

He blows out a stream of water dousing the flames. He appears behind Kakazu and slams his hand into his body putting a paralysis seal on him. Then he seal the undead shinboi. "This was too easy," said Sasuke. "Unless, it was meant to stall me."

He senses a flair of chakra from Naruto.

XXX

Naruto was running and taking out the Ninja after Ninja. He opens a metal door. "Welcome Seventh Hokage," said a dark voice.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto.

"What do you know of Chakra," said the voice. "It is the root of all of the wars and suffering."

"Who are you?" asked Naruto.

"Just a scientist, I am Kellrog the destroyer and wise," said the man. "This beautiful machine once activated with eliminate all chakra but what is need to survive. But first, I must kill you."

Naruto sees a giant machine with red coil. "Wind Style: Wind Cutter."

Naruto fires several blades of wind at his enemy. The man takes the attack when the attack clear Naruto eyes widen his enemy had ripped cloths and a missing arm. "A vicious attack," said Kellrog. "I have prepared, for that,"

His arms re-grows. "What are you?" asked Naruto. Naruto flair his chakra.

"Go ahead call that other brat here," said the man. Naruto fires a Rasenshurkin. The man dodges it. "Is that all."

Naruto smiles. "No it is not. I wasn't aiming for you. If I die I will not let you harm anyone here."

The attack hits the machinery.

Sasuke was running to Naruto location, but was blown back by an explosion. "Naruto!"

XXX

Naruto had never felt such pain in his life. "Kurama what happened?" he thought.

"You attack sent us into a dimensional void," said the voice of the Fox. "I am doing my best to keep you alive. But you molecules are being torn apart and put back together.

Naruto lands in a desert. And fade out into a deep sleep.

XXX

Sasuke was at the sight of the battle tears form in his eyes. "Dobe. I should have been the one," said Sasuke solemnly. Going through hand seal he summons a Hawk. Picking up part of the robe. He writes a note and send it out.

The hero of the Fourth Shinobi World war is dead.

XXX

Naruto opens his eyes. "Where am I?"

He gets up slowly. Looking around he sees he is in the desert. "Am I near Suna?"

XXX

It had been a year since he found himself on the planet of Tatooine. As Naruto was wondering he found some scavenger who gave him direction and some credits. Over the year Naruto used his ninja ability to become a officer of the law. Or as it was known Bounty Hunter.

His appearance changed. He wore light armor and have holster for two blaster. On his wrist was a gauntlet with a hook and cable and a small carbonate freezing spray. "Naruto," said a voice.

Naruto turned around and saw a Zabrak walking up to him. "HI Ferdiner," said Naruto. "What's up?"

"I am heading to get some bounties in the on Dromund Kaas," said the man. "Do you want to come?"

"Sure."

Naruto meet this hunter a few months ago. They were after the same Bounty and that put them in each other's cross hairs. The two had fought for two days. Dodging and shooting each others. Naruto was the better warrior. He refrained from using his ninjutsu out of respect for his fellow hunter.

It ended up being a draw and both decided to share the bounty. The two had a rivalry slash friendship and had helped each other out a lot. The two head to the spaceport. "So this is your ship?" asked Naruto. "Before we leave. I have a bounty that I want to collect."

"What is it?" asked Ferdiner.

"A crime Lord," said Naruto. "Rouge The Hutt."

"He owns this town," said the man. "Who is paying?"

"The Republic," said Naruto. "He has his hand in child sex slavery."

"I will wait for you," said Ferdiner.

XXX

Naruto was walking up to the palace of the Hutt. Several guard with small horm around their head walks up to him. "What is your purpose here?"

"I am here to see Rouge The Hutt for a job," said Naruto.

"His exalted doesn't have time for small time hunter," said the guard. He is shot dead.

"I believe I can prove myself," said Naruto. The remaining guard surround Naruto. They are taken out with little effort. He places bombs on the door blowing it to pieces. "Shadows Clone Jutsu.'

Naruto and his clone takes out the remaining guard. "Strange, I though he would be better defended."

Getting to the throne room the door behind Naruto shuts. "Welcome Yellow Flash," said the booming voice. "I was wondering when someone would pick up the contract."

"In the name of client your dead," said Naruto.

"Haha," laughed the Hutt. "I think not. This is my new project. The assault droid."

A big droids on four legs come from the floor. Naruto takes out his blaster. He evade the first blast and fires his blaster. The bolt did nothing. "That will be a problem."

Naruto rushes the droids and slaps a seal on it. "What is that hunter up to?'

Tagged him," said Naruto. "Flying Rajin Jutsu."

Naruto disappears in a flash and slams a Rasengan in to the droids. It did some damage but the droid proved resilient. "Nice try, Yellow Flash," said the Hutt. "I had it designed to combat you.'

"I have been known to be unpredictable," said Naruto. The blond sees several carbon freezing liquid canisters. "Got it.'

Fire his blast at the one next to the droid. It freezes the droids back legs. Naruto rushes up to the droid a places a thermal detonator on the under belly. He places another on on the back legs Naruto gets a safe distance and the bombs go off toppling the droids. "No my droid," said the Hutt. "You might kill me but this battle will cost you dearly."

Naruto takes the shot killing the Hutt. Naruto put the hutt in a sealing scroll. "Ferdiner," I am done coming back," said Naruto. He does not hear a response. "This isn't funny.'

Naruto rushes back getting the memories of the clone he growls. They found the sex slaves and freed them.'

XXX

Naruto gets to his friends safe house and sees scorch marks on the walls and body on the ground. He looks at each body and see Ferdiner body twitching. "Hey you ok?'

"You made it back," said the dying man. "Did you get that scum?"

"What happened?" asked Naruto.

"The Hutt sent a small army here," said the man. "Demanding I betray you. You can see my answer."

"I have a kolto pack," said Naruto.

"I am too badly injured," said Ferdiner. Naruto kneels and takes his hand. "Take my ship. Treat her well.'

The hunter dies. "Good bye my friend," said Naruto. He heads to the bounty station and turns in the Hutt head. He got fifty million credits. He heads to the spaceport and gets to his new ship a small assault carrier with enough fire power to take on capital ships and fighters.

He takes off.

Dromund Kaas was the capital world of the Sith. Naruto hated the ideology of the Sith but knew the Republic wouldn't hire him. "Dromund Kaas space port," said a voice on the holo communicator.

"I wish to land," said Naruto. "I am looking to get some contacts."

"Very well," said the officer. "Clearing you to land."

Going through customs, Naruto walks out of the space port. He gets to Kaas City and notices the air is oppressive, Suffocating. He sees a a man wearing a black cloak. "That damn Dark council," said the man. "They should crush the Republic, not sign peace treaties."

"Calm down, Lord Killawag," said the bartender. Naruto sees a wanted poster of the man face.

"Brazon to come to an establishment that has you bounty on it," said Naruto.

"Who are you?" asked Killawag. "Another bounty hunter?"

"That's right," said Naruto. "I am here to collect.'

Do you know who I am?" I am Darth Killwag, the butcher of Corellia,"" The man ignites his saber. "Come."

Naruto fires his blaster. The bolt are redirected by the sith crimson saber. "So that is the weapon of a jedi and sith?" wondered Naruto. Taking out some grenades he throws them.

"Idiot," said the Sith. He tries to use his force, but the grenade don't change course. "How?"

"Simple," said Naruto. "Homing grenades."

They explode freezing him in carbonate. "Sorry for the mess," said Naruto. He give the bartender several thousand credits. "Hope this is a good amount."

Naruto takes his bounty heads to the Bounty Exchange.

XXX

In the Sith Temple a armored man was watching. "Lord Marr," said a sith acolyte. "You ok my Lord?'

"Yes," said Marr in a deep voice . "A nuisance has been taken care off."

"What do you mean my Lord?"

"Darth Killawag, has been apprehended," said Marr. "Please send an invite to the Hunter. I want to meet him."

"Yes my Lord," said the man.

XXX

Naruto just gathered on hundred million credits for the bounty. Naruto notices he is being followed. He gets to an alley. "Who are you?"

"You sensed me?" asked the figure. "I want to test you.'

Naruto is thrown back by a force push. "So where doing this then."

Naruto goes through hand seal and gust of wind throws the assailant back. "What was that?' he asked. "That was not the force."

"It was not," said Naruto. "Who are you?"

"I see why my Lord wanted to meet you," said the man. "I am a humble servant of Darth Marr. He wishes to serve you."

"The only Sith I have any respect for, due to some honor," said Naruto. "Where am I to meet him?'

"Tomorrow at near the Bounty Hunter enclave," said the figure.

"Thanks, tell him I will meet him," said Naruto.

XXX

Naruto made it to the Bounty Hunter Enclave. He head to the bar and sits down. Darth Marr approaches. "Greeting hunter," he said in a deep voice.

"A pleasure my Lord," said Naruto. "How can this humble hunter serve."

"Yes, you will do," said Marr. "I am in need of a reprehensive in the Great Hunt. I am willing to sponsor you."

"The Great Hunt?" asked Naruto. "That is a great honor."

However; you must prove yourself," said Marr. "You have heard of Darth Plague?"

"I have," said Naruto. "Killed his whole army due to being displeased costing us a system of planets."

"You are correct," said Marr. "He is in the Dark Temple and is wanted for that specific reason.'

"Dead or Alive," said Naruto.

"Dead," said Marr. "I posted the bounty at three million."

"Keep the money, my Lord. I will do this for free," said Naruto. "I hate traitors."

"Very well," said Marr. "Do this and I will sponsor you."

"Yes my Lord."

"I will wait for your success," said Marr.

XXX

End Chapter

 **AN: This starts off as the Harry Potter fic but it is in the star wars universe. I will try to not give Naruto any force abilities. He is a Bounty Hunter not a Jedi or Sith. He will break out the ninjutsu as a last resort if he is out Match. He will rely on his blaster and cunning.**

 **With out Ninjutsu. He can take on a low tier Master and mid tier. If he was to take on any council member. He will have to break out the ninjutsu.**


	2. The Dark Temple Battle

**I don't own Naruto or Star Wars**

 **Naruto the Hokage Bounty Hunter**

 **The Dark Temple Battle**

XXX

Naruto was at the weapon store. He has heard grim things about his target. Darth Plague was the next to take over for a member of the Dark Council. Naruto was checking his blaster and equipment. "Grenades, check, Blaster check, flame fluid check."

Naruto heads out to Kaas City. Getting to a speeder, Naruto flies over the forest. While flying over Kaas Expansion. His speeder is shot down. He bails out. Getting up, he is approached by several people and aliens pointing blasters at him. "Hands out, Bounty Hunter."

"You got me," said Naruto. "Who are you?"

"We are the servants of Darth Plague,"

I see," said Naruto as a Grenade drops out of Naruto sleeve. "Watch out."

Naruto kicks it at the group detonating it. He pulls out his blaster and starts to fire at the servants killing them. "Retreat to the temple," shouted one of the assailants. Those remaining flee for safety. Putting his blasters back in the holsters. The lightening lights up the sky.

Looking up ahead, Naruto sees the Dark Temple. He heads into the forest. Naruto get closer and sees a small group of Gundarks. "Might be an issue," he thought to himself. The wild Gundarks see him and charge Naruto. Taking out his blaster, Naruto starts to take out the creatures. All ten of them were shot. He walks into a small village.

"Bounty Hunter," said a Imperial trooper. "We need your help with a situation."

"What is the problem?" asked Naruto.

"As you have notices a lot of jungle creatures are attacking travelers," said the trooper. "We need to place the beacons that repel these beasts.'

"Where are they supposed to be placed," asked Naruto.

"On the road to the Dark temple."

"I will handle it," said Naruto.

Naruto head away from the outpost. He sees a small contingency of troopers clutching their hears. "The voices," said the trooper. "I must kill."

Turning their attention to Naruto, the deranged troopers fire upon Naruto. Doing a quick roll, Naruto finds cover and throws a thermal detonator at the troopers. Seven of the ten where vaporized. Naruto takes out his blaster and fires on the remaining trooper. He kills them quickly. "What is going on here?" asked Naruto to himself. "This feels, evil.'

Naruto places the beacons at the sites and head deeper into the temple grounds. Naruto is quickly attacked by several trooper. All with the same crazed look. Naruto once again takes out the troopers. Naruto heads to the entrance of the temple and see two Sith guarding it. Naruto senses the intent with his sensory abilities. He takes out the Sith with a shot from his rifle on his back. Entering the temple, Naruto feels the air and oppression of it. The presence of Kurama keeps Naruto from falling to madness.

Coming into a room, he see a bunch of troopers holding a person at gun point. "You will join us acolyte in serving Darth Plague," said the trooper.

"I will never serve that man," said a young female voice.

"We will see, Acoyte Beniko," said the trooper. "Now just sit their while we take your mind and drive you to madness."

Two troopers fall down. The other three turns around and are quickly shot down. "Who are you?" asked Beniko.

"It is rude to not give out your own name before demanding others," said Naruto. "I am Naruto here on a mission. Who are you?"

"Lana Beniko," said the female. She had blond hair and a black robe on. On her hip was a lightsaber.

"A pleasure," said Naruto. "You should leave before you are captured again.'

"I don't think so. I owe you a debt," said Lana. "I intend on paying it.'

"That is not needed," said Naruto. "It's one thing I learned is don't argue with a woman."

"That's what I thought," said Lana. "What is your mission?"

"I am kill Darth Plague," said Naruto. "He is the reason everyone has gone mad?"

"That is correct," said Lana. "I was sent here by Darth Arkous for the same reason."

"I see," said Naruto. "Let's go."

The two travel deeper into the temple. They see some more Acolytes bowing to a statue. "Look my brothers and sister, sacrifices," said one of the acolytes.

The five charges Naruto and Lana. Naruto shots the first one deep, Lana rushes forward engaging two of them in a brutal saber duel. Naruto takes out a plasma grenade and throws it at the remaining two. Killing them. He goes to help Lana who was on her back foot. Getting behind one of them he stabs them with a kunai. Lana see the distraction and kills the other one. "This is getting out of hand," said Naruto. "Lana you ok?"

She shakes her heads. "I am ok, just a headache."

"Ok," said Naruto. "Be careful."

The two come upon a room with several troopers and explorers all in circle. They all fall down dead as a green beam hits all of them from the middle. "Well, more victims," said a deep voice. Walking out of the dead bodies was a human male with sickly green skin. "What do I owe the pleasure of this visit."

"Are you Darth Plague?" asked Naruto.

"I am, the butcher of many," said the Sith. "It is time to gather your essence."

The Sith unleashes purple energy at the two. Naruto and Lana struggle to fight it. Kurama the nine tail help Naruto overcome the Sith's influence. "It won't work on me," said Naruto.

"Unfortunate, however; you comrade is not as skilled," said Plague. Naruto dodges a saber coming from Lana. "Kill that bounty hunter my puppet."

Naruto is thrown back by Lana with a force push. Naruto takes out some shuriken and throws them. Lana blocks them but is disarmed by Naruto taijutsu. Naruto lands a powerful punch on the female Sith sending her back. "Yes fight," said Plague. "Fight till both of you are dead."

Naruto flies back with his jet back and uses a harpoon to tie Lana up. Brining her up, Naruto jumps kicks here in the air while releasing the harpoon at the same time knocking her to the ground. Naruto quickly shocks her with a volt from his electro net.

She losses conciseness from the shock. Naruto turns to face the man behind all of this. "Well done bounty hunter," said the Sith. "Kill her, kill her now."

Naruto quickly turns around and fires his blaster at the man. "I don't do requests.'

"Insolence!" shouted the Sith. He ignites his saber and rushes forward. "Then I will feast on you body."

Naruto fires his blaster. But the bolt are deflected back by the Sith saber. Naruto dodges the blasters sent back and flies away. He lands on the ceiling and fire a rocket at the Sith. It explodes in face doing some damage.

The ceiling starts to shake and Naruto is thrown on the ground. He feels himself being choked. He struggles and fires a small dart at the Sith. Plague, catches it. "Gotcha," said Naruto as a shock is sent out from the dart. Naruto rushes the stunned Sith and forms a Rasengan and send the lunatic back into the next room. Naruto takes a moment to gather his breath.

"Impressive hunter," said Plague. He shot a bolt of force lighting sending Naruto back. "You will die all the same."

He stalks up to a down Naruto. He coughs as blood appears from his mouth. "Your time is up," said Naruto. "This fight was meant to keep you occupied until you lowered your guard."

The sith looks down and sees a kunai in the torso. "You have won this battle Bounty Hunter," said Plague. "It was a good fight.'

XXX

Naruto gets up and head to Lana. She starts to wake. "What happened?"

"You where possessed, so I put you to sleep for a while," said Naruto. "How are you feeling?'

"Like I fought the whole Dark Council and lost."

"Let's head out of here," said Naruto. "Mission was a success."

Lana take note of Plagues body without a head. "Where is Plague's head?'

Naruto pat his bag that was over his shoulder. Blood dripping from it. "Here, carrying the body would have been taxing for me.'

XXX

Naruto gets to the Sith sanctum and is approached by a guard. "State your business," said the trooper.

"Here to report to Darth Marr about a successful mission," said Naruto.

"I will escort you to him," said the trooper.

"I will report to Darth Arkous," said Lana. "Good luck with Marr."

"Pleasure working togeater," said Naruto. "We should do it again some time."

XXX

Naruto is escorted to Darth Marr. "My Lord, the head of Darth Plague," said Naruto placing the bag on the ground.

"Well done," said Marr. "Arkous told me you have rescued his apprentice. He has sent you some extra credit for your help."

"Thank you my Lord and send my regards to Lord Arkous," said Naruto.

"I will sponsor you in the Great Hunt. Normally you will have a handler, but you will get all of your assignment from me since they are no more handlers.'

"It's an honor my Lord," said Naruto.

"I have a question for you," said Marr. "What is your opinion of the Sith as it is now. You may speak freely."

"We will be defeated as we are now," said Naruto.

"Explain."

"The infighting amongst the Dark Council and Sith as a whole will weaken you overall ability to wage war," said Naruto. "If the Dark Council where to stop their squabbling and provide a united front against the republic we will be victorious. We might be more efficient then the republic. But even we are without flaws. A lot of the Sith have little regard for lives both our side and the republic.

I figured as much," said Marr. "Unfortunately, it will be difficult to change the way we do things.'

"I can help with that," said Naruto. "I will do what I can."

"Good luck in the Hunt," said Marr. "Rest and I will give you your first target."

"Yes my Lord."

XXX

End

 **AN: So Naruto will use some ninjutsu if he has too. About the last part was to show that both Marr and Naruto are of the same mind set. Marr struck me as more honorable and tolerant sith compared to others. Other like Darth Malgus and even Arkous. Thanks for reading**


	3. First Hunt

**I don't own Naruto or Star Wars**

 **Naruto the Hokage Bounty Hunter**

 **The First Hunt**

XXX

Naruto was at his ship sleeping. After battling Darth Plague, Darth Marr gifted him with a crystal. "That crystal is part of a lightsaber. Use it as you see fit," he told Naruto. Naruto had contacted Lana and the two had established a small rivalry.

Getting up, Naruto headed to meet Darth Marr. He exits the hanger and see the Sith Lord. "My lord."

"I have your first bounty," said Marr. A diplomat on Balmorra has been trading secrets about the imperial war plan. You must silence him."

"Anything else I should know?" asked Naruto.

"He was a imperial general so he is skilled fighter."

"I will leave as soon as possible," said Naruto.

"When you get to Balmorra, located a solider by the name of Telos Karrda," said Marr. "He is a Major of intelligence and skilled fighter."

"Yes my Lord," said Naruto.

"Good hunting," said Marr.

Naruto went to his ship. He enter and takes off to Balmorra. Naruto was in the cockpit, meditating. "Wonder how everyone is doing back home."

A beeping is heard. He get to the holo-terminal. "Naruto here."

An image of Darth Marr appears. "I see you have landed on Balmorra," said the Sith. "You know the target and your contact. Good luck."

Naruto gets out of his ship heads into Sobrik. Looking for a cantina, he comes across a sight that enrages him. "Come on you alien scum," said an imperial officer. "You are up for auction.'

In chains was a male Zabrak. Naruto walks up. "How much for this alien?"

"Two Hundred Thousand credits," said the officer.

"I would like to purchase him," said Naruto.

"Very well he is yours," said the man. "A pleasure doing business."

"Ass hole," said Naruto. "You ok?"

"Hungry," said the Zabrak.

"You will not be needed those chains," said Naruto taking the Zabrak chain off. "I got food on my ship."

"Thank you, Master."

"I am not your master," said Naruto. "You're free to go wherever you want."

"Can I stay with you?" asked the Zabrak.

"What's your name?" asked Naruto

"Zorran," said the Zabrak.

"Can you fire a blaster?" asked Naruto.

"I was a head sword smith on Balmorra," said the Zabrak. I can wield a blade."

"Good I can use some help," said Naruto.

xxx

He gets to the Imperial station in Sobrik. "Can I help you?" asked the attendant.

"Looking for a solider by the name of Karrda," Naruto replied.

"He is not here right now," said the attendant. "He is on a recon mission to scout the rebel positions."

"I see," said Naruto. "Where is he right now?"

"He is near the droid factory."

"Thanks," said Naruto. Naruto walks out.

XXX

Naruto was riding a speeder to the front lines. Getting there, he sees a warzone. "Ever been to a warzone?" asked Zorran.

"I have?" said Naruto. "How about you?"

"Yes. When the Imperials invaded my world," said Zorran.

"Few decent Imperials I am afraid," said Naruto. "Few I have respect for."

"Why do you fight for them?" asked Zorran.

"The other side won't hire me," said Naruto.

Naruto sees a man with the major ensignia. "Major," said Naruto. "I am looking for Karrda."

"Major Karrda," said the man. "You must be the bounty hunter Darth Marr told me about.'

"A pleasure," said Karrda. "You know who you are looking for?"

"He is apparently a diplomat," said Naruto.

"Hi name is General Hux," said Karrda. "A skilled, hand to hand combatant a weapon specialist."

"Do you know his location?" asked Naruto.

"Balmorra arms factory," said Karrda. "We recently lost it to the resistance."

"I shall head out immediately," said Naruto. Naruto gets on the speeder and flies off.

XXX

Naruto is flying over Gornith Canyon. However a large projectile shoots his speeder. "Zorran, Bail," shouted Naruto as the two jump off. The two land on the bottom of the canyon. "You ok?"

"Yes Master Naruto," said Zorran.

"Stop with that Master stuff," said Naruto.

"You freed me, it's the least I can do."

Naruto walks to the speeder. "Our ride's scraped," said the blond. "We have to move.'

The two cross the canyon and come onto a rebel outpost. "What shall we do, Master Naruto?"

"We go through. No other option," said Naruto. The two head to the camp and take out the sentry. Zorran using his vibroblade cuts down the guards. Naruto proving a quick shot take out the long rang fighters. The two get to the main building in the camp and shut down the shield generator leading out of the canyon.

Head down the grassy plains the two see a massive battle taken place. Naruto sees an out gunned imperial private being shot out. "Cover me," said Naruto. He quickly rushes to the private's aid and shot several republic troopers. He is pinned down by a assault droid. The droid is taken out by Zorran.

"Thank you," said the private. "You saved my neck."

"No problem," said Naruto. "Stay safe."

Zorran walks up. "You alright, Master?"

"Yes fine, nice shooting," said Naruto. "Let's go."

The two head away from the battle and get to the arms factory. Naruto and Zorran sneak their way in. In the main room was a blond haired man. His back turned. "The bounty hunter approaches," said the man. "Too bad for you, Hux is not here.'

"Who are you?" asked Naruto.

"My name is Kilo," said the man. "I was aware of you arrival from General Hux."

The screen come to life. "Kilo is the Bounty Hunter there yet."

"That voice," said Naruto. "Karrda."

"I am sorry, Karrda was killed in battle," said the man. "I am taking his place."

"I see, a holographic projector," said Naruto.

"You choices are simple Naruto, surrender or die," said Kilo. "I will dispose of this vermin General Hux."

Kilo takes out a assault rifle. He rolls for cover and takes a shot at Naruto. Naruto dodes the blaster and fires back. The two engage in a furious gunfight. Naruto fire a flame from his gauntlet. It hit Kilo dead on. Zorran take advantage and get behind the man and stabs him in the back. Kilo drops dead.

"We should head back to camp," said Naruto. But we have to find the disrupter for his holo-projector."

Naruto sees a device and pick it up. "This will do."

The two partner leave the arms factory. They get to the camp and see Republic banner flying. "Looks like he made his move," said Naruto. "Let's bust this party."

Naruto enters the camp and quickly takes out the border guard. "Master there are prisoners located around the camp," said Zorran. "Should we free them?'

"Let's free them," said Naruto. They get to the first building holding prisoner.

They are attack by a Republic Major. Naruto take his shot but the blaster bounces off the Majors armor. He dodges a saber as a Jedi joins in. Shooting the Jedi in the chest dropping him. The Major fires his hand cannon. Naruto rolls behind a slab of metal. He peeks out and returns fire.

Zorran is taking out the remaining trooper with his saber. Naruto throws a grenade only for it to be flug back. "Another Jedi."

Naruto takes out a metal sword. He rushes the Kel Doran Jedi Master. "You think you can stand up to me, Bounty Hunter," said the Jedi. "I am Zen, member of the Jedi council.

The two clash in a flurry of blades. Naruto was never one for Kenjutsu and was being pushed back. Taking out kunai he throws them. They stop in mid flight. "Primitive weapons," said Zen.

"Boom," said Naruto. The kunai explode. You hear a blaster and the Jedi falls down dead. The Major is shocked at his allies where defeated.

"You won't win Bounty Hunter," said the man. He is silenced by a slash to his throat. The prisoner are rescued and Naruto heads to the main building.

Naruto enter and they sees Karrda standing in. "You made quite a mess of things," said the man. He releases his holo-projector and the black hair is replaced by blond. "You killed my Twin brother.'

"You are to surrender," said Naruto.

"I am good," said the man. "Fighting both of you is an issue.'

Chain ensnare Zorran. "Zorran," said Naruto.

"Those chains are releasing poison that will kill you friend in a matter minuites," said Hux. "You must kill before that."

Naruto points his blaster and shots. The main ignites a red saber and deflects them. He fire force lightening at Naruto forcing him to dodges it. Naruto throws a smoke pellet blinding the general. "You fool, I have the force. I can sense you," said Hux. "The sith are evil and the republic must win."

"Doesn't matter," said Naruto. "Traitors are still traitors."

Firing a shots at the man hand he drops his saber. Naruto rushes him and punches him in the face. Hux respond with a round house kick. Sending Naruto back. Flipping himself back, Naruto wraps Hux up in a wire made of cortosis. "You under arrest," said Naruto knocking Hux out. He gets the antidote and gives it to Zorran. "You ok?'

"Yeah fine," said Zorran. "Thanks Master."

"Don't call me Master," said Naruto.

The two get to Sobrik. "Yes my Lord Hux should get to Kaas city in a few parsecs," said Naruto.

"Very good," said Marr. "I see you have a new alley."

"Master Naruto freed me," said Zorran. "I owe him my life."

"You next stop is Nar Shaddaa. Your target is Republic spy," said Marr. "I will contact you when you get there.'

"Yes my Lord."

XXX

 **End Chapter**


	4. Ninja vs Spy

**I don't own Naruto or Star Wars**

 **Naruto the Hokage Bounty Hunter**

 **Ninja vs Spy**

XXX

Naruto was piloting his ship. He sees a planet lite up. Going over the holo-communicator. "I see you made it to Nar Shaddaa," said Darth Marr. "You next bounty is a republic SIS operative. Name is Glen Rex."

"What is so important about this spy?" asked Naruto.

"He has a data pad on the location of Isotope V energy," said Marr. "With it our ship will become faster and stronger."

"Do you have a contact?"

"Yes an ambassador in the Imperial area," said Marr. "The target must be captured alive.'

"Yes my Lord," said Naruto.

XXX

Naruto landed in the space port. He gets out. "Stay with the ship," said Naruto to Zorran.

"Yes Master.'

"I told you. You know what never mind," said Naruto. Naruto get into the spaceport. He gets to the Promenade and get to the imperial consulate.

"Greeting," said a man in an imperial uniform. "I am Agent Cox of Imperial intelligence."

"I need help finding a Republic SIS agent," said Naruto.

"I was told as much by Darth Marr."

"What do you know about this man?" asked Naruto eyes everything in his room.

"He is SIS top agent. Responsible for the Republic victories of Dantooine and Kaos."

"They where complete routs of imperial. Apparently a spy snuck in deactivated all defenses and left with none the wiser," said Naruto. "If that was him. How do we find him?"

"The good news is he is on Nar Shaddaa," said Cox. "Bad news he is protected by the Hutt Crime lord."

"What about framing him for murder,' said Naruto. "Get him so he is isolated."

"A possibility," said Cox. "Go to the Duros section and meet a slicer. He can get you into the Hutt databanks."

"Then what?" asked Naruto.

"Bring it here and we can find out some targets he is supposed to protect."

"I will head there immediately," said Naruto

XXX

Naruto was flying his speeder to the Duros section. He gets there and sees people in rag on the streets. He get out into the open street and the few people in the area look in his direction. "You're in the wrong neighborhood buddy," said a man with armor and two blaster on his waist.

"Get out of my way," said Naruto.

"That is funny. There are twenty of use and one of you," said the man.

"Zero times twenty is still zero," said Naruto. "You have three seconds."

The thugs pull out their blaster. Naruto smirks and throws a smoke grenade. Hearing a bunch of shots, the smoke clear and all of the thugs are dead. "Not even worth my time.'

XXX

Naruto gets to a bar in the section and orders a drink. He sees a attractive woman walking up to him. She had implant on her head. "You hear," said the female. "I am Mako."

"Pleasure Mako," said Naruto. "I am Naruto."

"I will be helping you with you hunt," said the female.

"What is the first step?" asked Naruto.

"First I need to get a data pad from Black sun and one from the Duros Cartel," said Mako. "Meet me back here and we will continue."

Naruto heads out and quickly finds some Duros Cartel members. "Lookey here boys fresh meet," said the group leader in his language.

"Don't mind me. I am just looking for bounties," said Naruto. "Make this easy and surrender.'

They all pull out blaster but Naruto was quicker and took all four of them out. He searches and finds a small holo-recorder. Turning it on he listens in. "We where paid to do a job," said the man on the other end. "The SIS agents want us to take out this Bounty Hunter."

"Yes sir," said a chorus of people in the back ground.

"So he is aware of me," said Naruto. "Troubling."

"Mako," said Naruto. "Pin point the location of the Duro hidout.'

"Do you have an tech I can trace them back with?" asked Mako.

"Will a recorder be ok," said Naruto.

"Plug it in I can remotely find it," said Mako. Naruto does as told. "Found out where the single is coming from.'

"Impressive," said Naruto.

"It is a small warehouse near you," said Mako.

"I might need help on this one," said Naruto. He gets on his wrist communicator. "Zorran. Can you meet me at this location?'

"Yes Master," said Zorran.

The Zabrak appears in a speeder after 30 minutes of waiting. "You're here," said Naruto. "We are going to bust up a party."

The two head to the warehouse. The two are quickly attacked, however the gang members are out gunned and taken out. Turning the corner they run into more gang members. The fire fight was long and grueling. Several bolts of fire nearly hit Naruto. "Let's go."

They get to the Duros cartel main room. "It looks like you have finally arrived, said a Duro with armor. "I was afraid I need to hunt you down."

"You the big boss?" asked Naruto.

"My name is Zexel main boss of the Duros cartel," said the alien. "You have a mark on you by the SIS agent."

"Let's get this over with," said Naruto. He pulls out his blaster and fires some blaster at the leader. They bounce off harmlessly. "Shields, slightly annoying."

The alien pulls out a canon. "Die."

Naruto flies up with his jet pack. Zorran hides behind some creates waiting for his opening. Naruto continues to fire his blaster dodging the returning fire with his jetpack. Naruto throws a thermal detonator causing the alien to fly back from the explosion. "You have a bounty with the Hutts. Dead or alive."

"I will die standing," said the alien as blaster bold through his chest drops him.

"Wish has been granted," said Naruto. He finds the first data pad. "Mako I got the pad.'

"Good, we need one from the Black Sun," she said.

"I have a bounty to turn in," said Naruto. "I will head out after."

Naruto heads to the Hutt bounty station and turn in the body of the Duro leader. He gets about five hundred thousand credit from it. He takes a speeder to the Black Sun sector. "Mako," said Naruto. "How should find the black sun data pad?"

"Take a comm. from a lieutenant, I can trace it after that," said Mako.

Naruto gets to the opens street and find himself attack by a dozen of more Black Sun thugs. He and Zorran take them out. He sees a bulky man in the back with the Black Sun mark. Naruto fires a blast from his wrist missile launcher killing the man. Naruto searches the man but doesn't find a comm.

"Nothing," said Naruto. "Let's find another one."

XXX

The two head deeper into the territory. They come across a big man pulling a Twi'lek female by a collar. "Growling to himself he takes out the man with a well placed shot. The young female looks around. "You ok?"

Who are you?" asked the female.

"I am here for Black Sun," said Naruto. He sees the shock collar on her. "Let me have some take off your collar."

"Why?"

I hate slavery," said Naruto "Mako can you disable this shock collar."

"Yes," said Mako of the comm.

"Ok," said Naruto. "How do I do it?"

"Open the panel and cut any wire."

"Ok," said Naruto. "Lay down and I will disable it.'

The collar comes off. "Thank you."

"I do need some info?" asked Naruto. "Does this man have a comm. on him?"

"He should."

Naruto searches the body and find it. "You should leave."

"Thanks," said the Twi'lek. "Make them hurt."

XXX

"Mako," said Naruto. "I have the item."

"Let's us see," said Mako. "It's is in the Red Light district.'

"Where?" asked Naruto.

"Transmitting the location," said Mako.

XXX

Naruto heads to the Red Light district and gets out of his speeder. Naruto heads deeper in and come across a bunch of Organ collector. He fights them in a quick battle and make his way. He gets to the aforementioned location. He destroys the door. Naruto is quickly attack by the Black Sun gang and is quickly victorious. He gets to an open arena. "I am here bounty hunter."

Naruto looks up and sees a human male with brown hair medium built. "You must the man boss."

"My name is Tail,' said the man. "You cost me quite a bit of credits and men. Now you will die."

"Ok," said Naruto. Let's do this.'

"Men to me," said Tail.

Five guard enter and a fight breaks out. Naruto and Zorran dispatches the guard and turn to face the boss. Pulling out twin blaster, Tail unleashes fire upon the two. They dodges the fire and takes cover. "You can't hide forever."

He is shot in the back. A ripple is seen and Naruto appears with a blaster out. "He should not have gloated," said Naruto. "Stealth generator, got to love them."

He quickly takes the Data pad and heads vback to Mako. Mako looks through it. "He is being protected by a lesser Hutt. Morrga The Hutt.'

"What can you tell me about this Hutt?" asked Naruto.

"He own only a small criminal empires," said Mako. "He should n't even be on Hutt Cartel."

"I know what is going on," said Naruto. "Our agent friend is helping him grab power."

"Take out the Hutt and then take out your target," said Mako. "I will join you."

XXX

Mako and Naruto head to the Hutt suite and kill the Gaurds. "What are you doing here?" asked the Hutt. "Where is Rex?"

"I would like to know that as well," said Naruto. "Tell me his location."

"I don't know where he is," said the Hutt.

"Too bad," said Naruto as he fires a blast killing the Hutt.

Naruto hears a beep. Going over to the console. The blond turns it on. A image of a black haired man appears. "I am impressed Bounty Hunter."

"Rex I presume?" asked Naruto.

"That is right," said the man. "I will face you at the spaceport."

"That is bold," said Naruto.

"I am taking a risk. However sometime you have no choice," said the agent. "Come and we will finish it."

XXX

Naruto leaves the suite and heads to the spaceport with Mako. He enter the hanger and sees the man he was hunting. "You made it."

Naruto fingers his blaster. "A good old showdown," said Rex. "I will play along.'

Naruto and Rex both reach for their blaster Rex grabbing his first shooting Naruto in the leg. Naruto retaliates by shoot Rex in the arm dropping his blaster. Naruto freezes the man with carbonate casing.

Naruto was shaking from the wound. "Let's get you back and get some medical attention."

"Give me an hour or two. I will be ready.'

XXX

Naruto was at the imperial consult. "I have notified Darth Marr," said Cox. "He want to talk to you personally."

Naruto get to the terminal and turns it on. An image of Darth Marr appears. "Good job, hunter," said Marr. "I have received word our spy is on route to Dromund Kaas.'

"Thank you my Lord," said Naruto. "What is the next Target?"

"I will let you know soon," Said Marr. "Marr out.'

Naruto head to his ship and sees Mako there. "Mako?"

"I thought I would come along," said the female slicer.

"Welcome aboard.'

XXX

End Chapter


	5. Jedi vs Ninja

**I don't own Naruto or Star Wars**

 **Naruto the Hokage Bounty Hunter**

 **Jedi vs Ninja**

XXX

Naruto was on his ship, a beep is heard. "What's that?" asked Mako.

Naruto turns on his communicator. "A distress call.'

"May day," said a frantic voice on the other side. "We are being attacked by a Sith battle cruiser."

"Why would a Sith battle cruiser be attacking a sith ship?" asked Mako.

"Not sure, but we will find out," said Naruto. "Stay on guard."

They see a small passenger ship and the Sith cruiser on the port view. The Battle cruiser disappears in light speed. "Mako, stay here and monitor all communication," said Naruto. "Zorran, you're with me."

The two dock next to the cruise line and enter. "I don't like this Master Naruto."

"Neither do I." said Naruto. The door closes behind them and seals itself. "Should have anticipated a trap."

"What now?"

"We continue forward," said Naruto. The two head forward. Getting to a large room the two see a figure sitting in a chair.

"Welcome, bounty hunter," said the man. "My name is Geno Fett and you have a bounty on your head."

"Who has placed the Bounty?" asked Naruto.

"The son of the Hutt you killed," said Geno Fett. "I am telling you this because you won't be around to kill him.'

Naruto takes out his blaster and fires a quick bolt. It freezes in mid air. "What?"

"You see a former Jedi trained a little in the force before I killed him," said Geno. The man takes out his lightsaber. Igniting a yellow blade, Geno force push Naruto a few feet. "Let's see if you can live up to your reputation."

Naruto throws some thermal detonator at Geno. "Boom."

It gets close to Geno and explodes sending the former Jedi back. "Good thing I was on the outside of the blast radius," said Geno. "He is skilled."

Using the force, Geno force pushes Zorran who was trying to sneak from behind. "Get away beast."

Naruto flies up with his jetpack and fires a quick blast hitting Geno's saber hand. "You know, you force users should watch your surrounding more," said Naruto. He fires a quick stun dart at Geno freezing him. Looking up a list he sees a Bounty posted by the Jedi order for this man. "Justice will be served." Naruto freezes him in Carbonate.

After getting out of the ship. Naruto goes to Republic space and turn over the fallen Jedi to the authorities getting a paycheck worth twenty thousand credits. Getting back to his ship he turns on his communicator. "Well done Bounty Hunter," said Marr. "I have one more bounty before the tournament ends."

Naruto looked at his crew. "This Bounty?" asked Naruto.

"A Jedi Master on the Council," said Marr. "You must capture Master Sin a Whiphid Jedi Master."

"Never faced one of them before," said Naruto. "What planet?"

"He is on Tatooine," said Marr.

"Is there a contact or do I look for him aimlessly?"

"Your contact is Raul of the imperial diplomat corps," said Marr.

"Understood."

Naruto flew to Tatooine and landed in the imperial spaceport. "All right."

Turning to his crew he see Mako. "Mako your with me," said Naruto. "You hacking expertise will help."

"Yes Naruto," said Mako. The two leave the ship and head into the spaceport.

XXX

Getting to the diplomatic office on Tatooine Naruto walks in a man with grey hair walks out of an office. "So you're the bounty hunter Darth Marr has sent to hunt the Jedi Master," said the man. "I am Raul."

"Pleasure," said Naruto. "How do we find this Jedi?"

"We know he is on Tatooine," said Raul. "However he is currently in a Republic base in the desert.'

"I see."

"Naruto," said Mako. "Why not make it so he has to interfere by making hit on Republic target.'

Raul looks Mako. "Good idea. I will give you a list of targets."

"Very well," said Naruto. "What is the first target?"

Going over to the control panel, Raul looks up some information. "Recently there was an attack on a imperial base. Many of our personal where captured. Free them and that will send a message."

"Where are the prisoners?" asked Naruto.

"They are near the Tuskin camp near the Jundland Waste," said Raul. "You must hurry."

"Let's go," said Naruto.

XXX

The two head into the desert after pick up supplies. "It's about twenty miles to get to our location," said Mako. "We should take a speeder."

"Agreed."

The two take a speeder a piece and head out of the imperial base. They land a few miles away from the prisoner compound. The two sneak in but are spotted by a sensor droids. Naruto takes out the droid with some well placed shots. The two Bounty Hunters are quickly attack by a group of Republic soldiers. "Freeze," said the Captain. "For the Republic."

Naruto ignites his jet pack and flies past two off the trooper killing them as he flies back with a vibro knife. Getting behind the captain. "You have been out flanked," said Naruto. Firing several bolts at the other five trooper the Captain is the only one standing. "I see two choices."

"I will fight and die for the Republic," said the man.

"What is your name?" asked Naruto. "I will like remember the the brave man who rather die on his feet then run like a coward.'

"Milok," said the man. "How about you?"

"Naruto," said the blond. The two take up position and start to fire at each other. Flying around Naruto Jetpack gives him a movement advantage. Taking shots at the captain shield.

The Republic Captain was firing his hand cannon with rapid bolts. Frining a grappling hook he ensnares Naruto slamming him down. Using some of his ninja abilities he disappeared and piece of metal pipe appears in his place. "Not bad," said Naruto. "You forced me to rely on more of my archaic skills."

"What manner of trickery is this?" asked the captain.

"Ninjutsu."

Naruto appears with a bodyflicker behind the captain and stabs him in the back killing him. "You fought well," said Naruto. "Rest in peace."

Naruto gets to the control panel and releases the prisoners. "Thank you Bounty Hunter," said an imperial officer.

Naruto communicator goes off. "Naruto here.'

"I have another target," said Raul. "There is a mining compound controlled by the Republic."

"Take it over?" asked Naruto.

"Exactly," said Raul. "They are mining Lightsaber crystal."

"Really," said Naruto. "That is surprising."

"Why is that?"

"They are usually on Illum," said Naruto. "I will hit the mining operation."

"Good hunting."

Naruto and Mako where currently at an outpost near the mining operation. "So to take out the mining operation we have to slice the security grid and make our approach unnoticeable," said Naruto. "Let's go."

Naruto and Mako were heading to the security grid. They have a shoot out with a few Republic troopers. They get to the security console but where ambushed by a Jedi and his padawan. "Who are you?" asked the Jedi.

"I am not inclined to answer your question. If you will step aside I have a job to do," said Naruto.

"I can't do that," said the Jedi. "I am Kel Dora of the Jedi order."

"I was hopping to avoid anymore battle," said Naruto with a sigh. Naruto shots the Padawan dropping her. "I have no interest in killing so I will knock you both out."

The Jedi force push Naruto back. Doing a flip Naruto fires a grappling hook and tangle the Jedi and shots him with a stun gun. Mako shut down the security as the fight was going on. "Grids down," said Mako.

"Let's go."

XXX

At the Republic base the Whiphid Jedi Master was looking on the screen. "This is not good," said the Master. "Someone is targeting us."

"What are your orders Master Jedi?" asked a Trooper.

"I will meet this man in a place of my choosing," said Sin. "Then we will see what happens there."

XXX

Naruto was taking down Republic troopers with Mako providing needed assistance. Getting to the mining control bunker the two enters and are quickly attack by ten troopers. Naruto and Mako duck behind some containers and fire back. The shoots out last for about thirty minuites as each of the trooper were taken down. Those who came close to Naruto we assaulted by rapid punches and kicks due to Naruto Shinobi training.

They quickly get to the control and an image of the Jedi appears. "You have done enough damage Bounty Hunter," said the Jedi. "I will not run. Meet me at these coordinates."

Naruto walks away with Mako destroying the bunker. "I was contacted by the Jedi, he wants me to face him," said the blond to Raul.

"This Jedi is more of the honorable ones but a smart strategist. He probably picked a location that will give him an advantage or will be neutral," said Raul. "Be on your guard."

XXX

Naruto took a speeder to the location given to him and sees a cave. "Interesting," thought the blond. "I sense nothing. No negative or positive emotion."

He walks into the cave. "Welcome Bounty Hunter," said Master Sin. "I take it you have been looking for me?"

"That is correct," said Naruto. "This place, feel empty."

"Oh what do you mean feels empty?"

"I can sense emotion. But here I sense nothing," said Naruto. "Why?"

"Simple, this place is the place for our battle," said Sin. "Everywhere else there was darkness. Here nothing."

"I see," said Naruto. "I take no joy in this battle. It is simply a job,"

Naruto takes out his blasters. The Jedi ignites his saber.

Naruto jumps forward in the air he activates his jet back. Landing a powerful kick to the Jedi's chest. He is thrown back by a force push. Stronger then the ones he has felt. "You have skill and you fight with honor," said Sin. He blocks the blaster blots with his hand and saber.

Naruto throws a plasma grenade which is tossed to the side by the Jedi with the force. He hurls a slabs o granite at Naruto with the force. "You stronger than the other force users I have faced," said Naruto. "I am enjoying myself Master Jedi."

"I am as well," said Sin. "We Jedi shouldn't but I can't deny this is enjoyable. A one on one duel with a equally skilled enemy."

The Jedi punches Naruto sending him back into a wall. Naruto narrows his eyes. Walking up to Sin, Naruto throws the first punch his fist is grabbed jumping up Naruto kick the Jedi in the head with a spin a kick forcing the master to let go of Naruto hand. The two trade blows for ten minutes. Punches kicks and jabs. "You holding back jedi."

"You are as well," said the Jedi. "You could have beaten me in the first few minutes. Why don't you use your full strength?"

"Not out to kill, just capture," said Naruto. "I have no choice, we are too evenly match. I have to rely on my other abilities."

"Other abilities?" question the Jedi.

"Wind style: Great Breakthrough," shouted Naruto blowing out a tornado of wind cutting the Jedi with min cuts. "Fire Style: "Fireball Jutsu.'

Sin dissipates the fireball with the force. "That was not the force," said Sin surprised. "What was that?'

"Ninjutsu," said Naruto as he appears behind the Jedi freezing him in carbonate. "You where a worthy foe, it was an honor to face you.'

XXX

Naruto was on his ship. Marr was on holo. "Well done bounty hunter," said the Dark Lord. "Sin will be brought to Dromund Kaas and integrated."

"Thank you my Lord," said Naruto.

"The prize money for the Great Hunt will be deposited in your account."

"Thank you my Lord," said Naruto.

"Please meet me in the space station, there is a new mission for you," said Marr.

"I will be there soon," said Naruto.

"Marr out."

XXX

Naruto was close to the station when an image of Lana appears on the holo. "Congrats Hunter," said the blond sith."I would like to meet you soon, when you're free."

"Where," said Naruto.

"At the station in the casino," said Lana. "See you there."

XXX

End


	6. The battle of Illum

**I don't own Naruto or Star Wars**

 **Naruto the Hokage Bounty Hunter**

 **The battle of Illum**

XXX

Naruto was heading into the meeting with Marr. "Hunter, you're here," said the Dark Lord. "Normally I would send a messenger out, however; this operation is too important."

"Understood, Lord Marr," said Naruto. "What is the mission?"

Unfortunately, we have to team up with the Jedi with this one," said Marr.

"Why?" asked Naruto. "I can only think of a rouge element of the Sith or Jedi that requires that."

"Darth Malgus."

"I see, the butcher of Coruscant," said Naruto. "I had a feeling he would be up to something.'

"Now we will coordinate with the Jedi strike team. You will of course be leading the Sith forces," said Marr.

"Who is the contact on the Jedi?" asked Naruto.

"Master Corr," said Marr. "Hero of Tython."

"I will head out now," said Naruto.

Good luck,' said Marr.

"Thank you my Lord."

XXX

Naruto was walking to the cantina. He sees the blond Sith. "How are you Lana?"

"I am alright, hunter," said the Sith. "I heard you had another mission.'

"I do, I can't tell you anything about it," said Naruto. "I will be back."

"Good luck, hunter," said Lana. She pecks him on the lip. "For good luck."

"Thanks," said Naruto. "See you soon."

Naruto walks to the hanger.

XXX

He gets to his ship. "Mako, pilot a course for Illum."

The ship flies through hyperspace. "A beep on the console is heard. "This is the Republic base, hailing unidentified ship."

"This is Naruto Uzumaki, bounty hunter, I have been asked to meet Master Carr for a joint mission," said Naruto.

This is Master Carr," said the voice. "Please follow the fighter escort to a hanger and we will meet.'

"Understood, Master Jedi," said Naruto. Seeing several Republic fighters Naruto follows the fighter and lands.

Naruto walks down the ramp and sees a man with black hair, Jedi battle armor and two lightsaber hilts. "Master Carr," said Naruto. "A pleasure to meet you."

"Same," said the Jedi. "Now let's head to the meeting plan our moves."

The meeting hall had a circulatr holo table. Around it was a Bothan, a well built trooper in Republic armor and a female Jedi who is well known. "I brought our ally to the meeting," said Carr.

"Why did you bring an imperal warrior here?" asked the man in the armor.

"Commander Malcolm, with all due respect," started Carr. "He is an enemy, however, I requested him because of his honor."

"Imperials have no honor," said Malcolm. "Grand Master, what is your opinon?"

"The interesting thing is, I sense an equal amount of Darkness and light. Perfect balance," said Satele. "I think we should accept his help."

"I do have info on our common foe," said Naruto. "Comander Malcom and Grand Master have both faced him. Darth Malgus."

"So how do you propose we handle Darth Malgu?" asked the Bothan.

"Normally we would let the Jedi exhaust them self to fight him," said Naruto. "That is no longer possible."

"Why?" asked Carr.

"The thing you call a Holocron has been stolen from the emperor tomb," said Naruto. "I sense his power as can all of you."

"It has increased," said Satele. "However; it is not as much as you think?"

"How do you know he is not hiding his power or suppressing it?" asked Naruto.

"It is possible," said Carr. "It's an advance ability."

Malcolm faced Naruto. "Why has the Dark Council decided for a cease fire now?"

"They know the threat of Darth Malgus more than you think," said Naruto. "The trick is how do we fight him?"

"How about a strike team approaches Malgus and we take him out," said Satele.

"It won't work," said Malcolm. "He will anticipate that."

"I agree," said Naruto. "How about thinning his forces and then we send a small team to deal with him?"

"How do you propose that?" asked Satele.

"Simple we each take command of a small troop battalion and attack from all side," said Naruto. "First, we need team A to take out a shield generator."

"I can handle that," said Malcolm.

"Next we need some to disable his defense network, otherwise we will be sitting ducks," said Naruto.

"Leave that to me," said Satele.

"Once all that is done the last team will cause chaos in the base itself," said Naruto. "Keep them guessing."

Master Carr stood up. "I help with that. Will you be joining me?"

"I will," said Naruto. The four leave the meeting room.

XXX

"We wait till Master Satele and Commander Malcolm hit their objectives before moving to the base," said Carr.

XXX

Malcolm was with his troopers. "Hit them hard."

The troopers starts to fire on the Sith warriors and treasonous Imperial troopers. The battle turns to a slug fest as Malcolm has proven age has not slowed him down. The last of the Neo Imperial troopers were killed. "Lets blow this generator up," said Malcolm

XXX

Satele troopers made better times since there were a few Jedi in the mix. "Well what do we have here," said a voice. "What is the Grand Master doing here?"

Satele nearly avoids a lightsaber being thrown. "Who are you?"

"It's been a long time Satele," said the voice. The figure appears from a ledge. "I have no choice but you face you."

"Master, how?'

"Malgus resurrected me," said the figure taking off his helmet showing off the face a Zabrak.

XXX

Naruto was fidgeting. "The defenses are not down yet," said the blond. "Your Grand Master must be in a tight spot."

"I will go and help her," said Carr.

"No, right now you have to stop Malgus," said Naruto. He hand Carr a kunai. "When I am done I will let you know, throw this on the ground and I will join you."

"Very well.'

XXX

Satele was fighting for her life. Her old Master Kao Cen Darach was showing Satele why he was the Battle Master. "Is this all you're capable off?"

He kicks Satele in the chest knocking her back. A yellow light appears on her battle armor. The undead Master charges the Grand Master. "Leaf Whirlwind," said a voice as the Master is kicked back. "You ok Grand Master?'

"Yes, why are you here?" asked Satele.

"It was taking you a long time to hit your objective. Had a feeling you needed some help," said Naruto. "I normally don't show my abilities often, but I will make an exception."

Naruto takes out a Katana. "A regular sword?" asked Satele. Naruto charges forward. His sword clashing with the lightsaber, but it does not cut. "Impossible."

Naruto disappears in a body flicker. He slashes the former Jedi from above. However; the former Battle Master blocks it and send Naruto back with a force push. "Checkmate."

A small explosion is seen on the Undead Jedi body as he is vaporized. "What did you do?" asked Satele.

"A small frag grenade that I placed on him in our last clash. I let him push me away and I let it do it job," said Naruto. "I will be heading to the base. If you need to rest you can. Master Carr and I will take care of Malgus."

Naruto runs off. Once out of sight he disappears in a yellow flash.

XXX

Carr was in a duel with Malgus. "You can't defeat me Hero of Tython," said the Sith lord. "I know all about the Marr's little ceasefire with the Republic. I must say, I am honored they think of me as a threat."

Carr charged again. The blue saber clashing with Malgus. "You will not win," said Carr.

"You believe some short of back up will join you?"

Rasengan," shouted Naruto. He sends the Sith Lord back with his signature attack. "You ok?"

"I am ok," said Carr. "Glade you could make it."

"I have had vision of you," said Malgus. "The child of Prophecy."

"You should not know about that, unless," said Naruto.

"This Holocron is called the Universal Holocron," said Malgus. "It lets me see into all realms and universes."

"So you do know about me?" said Naruto. Naruto walks up to the Sith lord. "I made peace with my past life."

Naruto is thrown back by a force push. "Seventh Hokage of the Leaf, The hero of the Fourth great war," said Malgus. "Impressive resume."

"Then you know my true power," said Naruto.

"I want to face you at your best," said Malgus getting his saber at the ready.

Naruto give a cheeky smile. "You will have to earn it."

Naruto pulls out a scroll. "What is that going to do?" asked Malgus.

Naruto places his hand on it and a replica Zabuza's sword appears. "How do you like my sword?"

"You compensating for something?" asked Malgus.

"I least I can get some," said Naruto. Naruto charges with impressive speed. The sword clash with the lightsaber, Naruto infusing some chakra into it push Malgus to his knee.

"I am being beaten in strength?" asked Malgus to himself. Using his free hand he send force lightening to Naruto, forcing the blond to disengage and block it.

"You are skilled," said Naruto. "However; I have many more attack I can come at you with."

Carr gets back up and stands next to Naruto. Nodding to the Jedi the two charge Malgus. Malgus blocks the lightsaber and avoids Naruto attack, knowing his strength would overpower him. Sending out a force wave, Naruto and Carr are flung back. "You two will die here," said Malgus.

"Dance of the Crescent Moon," said Naruto as two clone charges Malgus each wielding the blade. Malgus takes both clones out and nearly dodges a third attack by Naruto. It hits his armor take part of the armor off of the arm.

"How are you this strong?" asked Malgus.

"Simple," said Naruto. "I have comrades and friends I want to protect."

"What."

"You are weak cause you have nothing left to fight for except your own desires," said Naruto. Brining up a blaster, Naruto fires killing the Sith. "Being struck down by a Jedi is too honorable for Malgus."

"What shall, we do with the Holocron?" asked Carr.

"We destroy it," said Naruto. "It's too powerful for one person to hold.'

Naruto hits it with his blade cutting it in half. "Well done Hunter," said Carr.

XXX

Back at the station, Naruto was standing in front of the Republic leadership. "Well, I hope you all have fun," said Naruto. "I have to leave."

"A deal is a deal," said Satele. "Have a safe trip."

"Thanks you, Grand Master."

Naruto walks away and heads to his ship and takes off.

XXX

Darth Marr, Mission is a success," said Naruto. "I destroyed the Holocron."

"I normally would be against it, but that Holocron was to powerful. It had to be destroyed," said Marr. "You did well."

"Thank you, Lord Marr."

"Enjoy your time off," said Marr. "May the force serve you well."

Thanks my Lord.'

End

 **A/N: So Naruto did not have the real sword, he had one foraged without the abilities of the sword. Let me know what you think **


End file.
